


Gone in Five

by kansas_byrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Episode 1x1 Fix-It, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansas_byrne/pseuds/kansas_byrne
Summary: Dean's just been arrested by some cops while looking for his father. During his interrogation, Sam calls in with something so big, all the hick cops go running, leaving Dean chained to the table.Well, that's the plan. There's one cop left, and he loves the look of Dean's ass.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	Gone in Five

**Author's Note:**

> Episode 1.1 always needed a cop to rape Dean. I thought about them doing it over the hood of the cop car, but I like this too.

“Do you have to go to the bathroom?” The cop asks him. Dean could hear the rest of the hicks scrambling outside the interrogation room.

“No, I’m good, thanks.” 

The cop chains him to the table. His father’s journal sits right there on the table, a paperclip just begging to be used to open his cuffs. He has it in his hand, and then has to hide it fast. 

They’d left one guy behind to watch the serial killer. He doesn’t seem like the brightest bulb, this guy. Dean would bet he was named like, Jed or Clem. Still, he wears a uniform, and more importantly, a gun. He’s leaning on the door, watching everyone else hurry, toothpick hanging out of his mouth. Dean starts working up a plan.

When the last of them runs out the door, the cop turns around and smiles, the entire landscape of his face changing from ‘dullard’ to ‘Creepy Serial Killer’ in the space of one second. The hair on the back of Dean’s neck stands up. 

He comes in slowly, locking the door behind him. “Well, I reckon that distraction your partner rustled up will keep all of them busy for at least an hour. We got lots of time together, you and I.”

Dean’s ready for him with one free fist, and both feet, but the guy doesn’t even get that close, pulling his gun and pointing it at Dean’s head. 

“Get up.” 

Dean does, pulled off kilter by the cuff on his wrist. The guy guides him around to the long end of the table, until his arm is stretched taut against the cuff. The cop takes his other hand and cuffs it to the ring on the opposite end. 

He’s helpless, stretched out like this, both arms painfully immobilized, his face pressed into the table. The cop makes a low noise in his throat, kicking Dean’s legs apart. He spends some quality time groping Dean’s ass, rubbing along his balls, and his thighs for good measure.

“This is gonna be fun, fucking a mouthy serial killer. Now… stay right there.”

The guy goes, and Dean fights. He pulls, he pushes, he wriggles, but he can’t use the paperclip with his hand bent like this. Eventually, he whacks his head on the table in frustration. 

The cop’s come back in on silent feet, and his low chuckle surprises Dean. “Yeah, you’re stuck alright.”

He pulls Dean’s jeans down to his knees, and then his briefs. The air is cold on his naked flesh, but he shivers more at the filthy sounds coming from behind him. The cop is smacking his lips and rubbing what has to be lube on his cock, slippery-wet skin through a tight fist. 

“Well, c’mon, if you’re going to do this, get it over with already, Bubba. But I gotta warn you, I’m not making any pig noises.” 

That low chuckle again, making his stomach drop into infinity. “Yeah, that’s it. Insult me. You didn’t look too bright. Just so goddamn pretty. ”

Dean can feel the head of a cock pressing against his hole, pushing. Pushing, invading him, filling him and splitting him open. It hurts, and he can’t escape it. The cop lets out one long satisfied sigh when he’s finally balls-deep. 

“What a fine, grade-A piece of ass you are. Mmm. Mmmn. Too bad I have to hurry. I’d love to take my time. Bring you home. I would take weeks before I was done with you.”

Dean snorts. “J...just weeks? One pump and done, huh? Tough getting old.” 

The cop starts fucking, in and out. It’s excruciatingly slow, drawing out the pain. He stops moving, just so Dean can think about it, really feel how helpless and hurt he is, and then starts gently thrusting again. 

“When I’m done,” he pants, “You’ll be begging me to come. You’re gonna love it ” 

Dean just snarls in response, closing his eyes and trying to escape it. He tries to think about anything to ignore the man inside him, but he can’t. He’s stopped moving rhythmically, stopping and starting randomly. Dean can’t drift away from the pain when he doesn’t know what’s coming.

The cop pushes all the way into him and then drips some lube onto his hands, making a squelching noise. He leans his whole weight on Dean so he can reach his cock, hanging under the table. 

“No,” Dean growls, trying to shift away. There’s nowhere to go. 

He starts pumping Dean’s cock, slowly humping into him at the same time. It hurts, it feels so fucking good. He tries not to, but his dick gets hard without his consent, and yes-yes please. HIs head is swimming, and it hurts. His whole body tightens, he’s going to…..

With a laugh, he pulls his hand off Dean’s dick, and straightens. “Beg me. You know you love it.”

Dean roars, pulling so hard against his cuffs that his hands go numb, lifting as far up off the table as he can, swearing to God that he’s going to kill this fucking guy. 

“Yeah, fuck, yeah,” the cop breathes. 

With one lube-laden hand, he slams Dean’s face into the table. Light explodes behind his eyeballs, fresh pain blooming across his face. The cop fucks him with abandon, grunting filth into Dean’s ear. 

He’s so heavy, pressing Dean into the table as he’s raping him. Dean can smell his cologne; cedar and something musky. His other hand jacks Dean hard and fast. 

“You’ll always be mine,” he whispers into the horrible-glorious pain-and-pleasure of Dean’s rape. “Every time you wrap one of those delicate hands around your dick, you’re gonna think of me, and then-” 

He shoves in all the way, and then back out. “You… WILL…” he shoves in all the way and spasms. “COME FOR ME.” 

Dean does. He comes, the world goes white with pain and pleasure. He can feel the cop inside him coming, he can feel it spill out of his ass and drip, splatter all over the floor, mixing with his own. 

The cop uncuffs one hand, and places the key next to it. Dean is sobbing despite himself, silently cracking into pieces.

“You have about fifteen minutes, hot stuff, before they come in here. Better get gone.” 

Dean’s gone in five.


End file.
